Like a Surgeon
by Zyion
Summary: First Lemon, Be nice please! Kakashi/Sakura at the hospital based on a song but I didn't put the lyrics.


Hello, the name is Zyion.

For starters this is my first lemon after reading so many. It's **_Kakashi/Sakura_** so please enjoy has no real plot it's a PWP that I thought of listening to Like a Surgeon by Ciara. The next few stories that I put on here will be from the music I've been listening too. I know what I need to work on and I'm working on it, so just give me time as I slowly move into these kind of stories.

Thanx for the edit/advice Scarlet, got to love you for it.

Please Review! No Flames PLEASE!

**Title:** Like a Surgeon

**Rating:** M _**(NOT FOR CHILDREN UNDER 18 if you are please leave!)**_

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto... unfortunately. I do not own this for one reason and one reason only.... I AM BROKE! So there! _**

Kakashi was lying on the bed in the medical hospital, his mask covering the left side of his face, his sharingan covered. His infamous reading material, Icha Icha Paradise, sat on the table beside his bed. The warn orange book sat innocently there, yet its presence was inauspicious. He didn't feel like reading about something he couldn't get right now. He was waiting on his nurse to come release him.

He had endured a few bad injuries on this last mission, though none had been life-threatening. He was more than ready to go home to his girlfriend. He hadn't seen her in two weeks and he really wanted to lie in his own bed.

Yesterday, Shizune said that he would be released today, but there was no sign of anyone coming any time soon to give him his discharge papers. Because of his knack for always leaving AMA, they had given him a sedative that decreased his chakra to the point that he couldn't even perform a simple escape jitsu. With a sigh he laid his head back on his folder arm and let himself doze off.

* * *

He woke with a start when he heard the door open and close. There was no light filtering through the curtains, the sun having set long ago, darkness looming. He raised an eyebrow when he heard the door lock. He tried to get a look at who had just entered his room, but in the darkness he could only hear the soft click of heels on the floor of the hospital room.

Whoever was in his room had decreased their chakra so low that he couldn't even sense it.

"Who's there?" he asked, his voice low as he felt the person getting closer.

There was no reply, just a soft breath on his ear. He reached out a hand, but was met with only open space. Whoever the intruder was moved with remarkable speed.

Sitting up, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He tried once more to reach for the person. This time, he felt soft material brush against his bare side, his senses somehow enhanced with the caress of the material. He managed to catch the material before it moved away, his eyebrow raising as he realized the material encased a shapely leg. He slowly slid his hand up the silken material until it his fingertips met soft skin mid-thigh. He moved his hand back down to the end of the stocking, tracing the lace pattern.

He heard the soft intake of breath and had to ask, "Why are you in my room?"

"I'm going to be your surgeon Hatake-san," came the soft, breathless voice to his ear.

"But I've already been taken care of," he said.

He felt a small hand apply pressure to his chest, pushing him back on the bed. Warm thighs straddled him. "Are you sure?"

His breath caught when he finally saw emerald green eyes glittering at him in the scant light in the room. He didn't say anything as she leaned down, lightly biting his bottom lip.

"You know, I can go and check on another of my patients who might need my attention." She made as if she were about to get up, stopping when she felt strong hands move to her hips to keep her where she was.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that," Kakashi said as he moved his hands from her hips down her thighs, his hands moving over warm flesh.

She didn't say anything as he moved his hands up the backs of her thighs to knead to the flesh of her ass gently. He groaned softy when he his seeking fingers didn't come into contact with underwear, just the flesh of a nice firm backside.

"Hatake-san, you have to let me do my job. I can't have you doing it for me," she whispered huskily as she ran her hands up his leanly muscled chest. She bent forward to bite his ear and he groaned, squeezing the firm globes in this hand again. She moaned in his ear and it sounded like pure sex.

"I wouldn't mind us switching jobs at this moment. You'll be the patient for once."

"Not tonight." She sat up slowly.

She removed his hands from her body and moved off of him. Kakashi watched her move her pink hair from her shoulders, unbuttoning a very short nurses' outfit. A few buttons at the top, he noticed, were already undone to reveal the enticing sight of her breasts cradled in black lace.

He bit back a groan as the white uniform fell to the floor. His gaze traveled her body, the only barrier that prevented him seeing her fully being removed as she gazed back at him from under hooded eyes and unclasped the bra. She let the garment dangle from a finger before letting it drop to join the uniform on the floor.

She stood unashamedly naked before him. Kakashi could not help but admire her obvious confidence, a smirk tilting his mouth. She walked over to the bed, her stilettos still clicking softly. She was well aware that he watched her every movement from where his head rested against the pillows.

"I want you to take the pants off." She said gestured to his lower half, her voice low and breathy.

He didn't say anything as he slowly sat up and pushed his pants down, carefully lowering the past his near-painful erection.

"Now Hatake-san, I would like you to lay back and let me begin this procedure. It shouldn't take too long, and I can guarantee that it won't be painful, either," she said, climbing on to the bed and slowly making her way up his strong muscular legs.

She straddled his thighs and grasped his erection in a firm hold. He gasped. His eyes narrowed as he watched her lower her head, her little pink tongue flicking out to lick the precum leaking from the head of his cock. He groaned, tossing his head back against the pillows and carded his fingers into her hair as she took his cock into her mouth. He wanted to shout in pleasure, but he knew that would just send hospital staff running. He closed his eyes tight and bit his tongue as she continued to bob up and down on him.

"Sakura," he choked as she swirled her tongue around his length. He raised his hips slightly off the bed, trying to get closer to the sensation.

"Now, now, Hatake-san. I am a doctor and you will address me as such," she said, taking his length into her mouth with one last up and down motion before she let him go with a pop. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Doctor," he said breathlessly. He felt his sanity slowly leaving him as she watched her press close against his body. Sakura moaned at the contact and the sound traveled straight down to his erection. She slid her groin against his, the slick heat of her leaving moisture along him.

Kakashi put his hands on her hips to prevent her heat from moving from his erection.

"What are you doing?" Her breath came in soft little pants as one of his hands came up to slowly squeeze one breast.

"Paying my doctor for her services," he said. He sat up slightly to take a nipple into his mouth and he slowly began to suck and nibble. The soft buds hardened in his mouth. He used a bit more teeth, making her gasp and slowly grind against his erection.

He palmed both of her breasts and she was moaning softly. He couldn't see, but clearly felt her move her hand between them and place his erection at her entrance.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said against her lips as she slowly slid down his length.

They both moaned at the feeling of their bodies joining, pleasure coursing through them. Sakura slowly began to move up and down on Kakashi's cock, gyrating her hips and moving in ways the drove him wild.

She wasn't moving fast enough, though. Kakashi had to fight not to take over and thrust up into her.

"Sakura, I need..." He was cut off as she came almost off his length and slammed down, making him groan loudly. She threw her head back, her mouth open in an 'o' of pleasure.

He grabbed her hips to keep her still as he began to thrust into her heat, throwing caution to the wind. His eye rolled back as he felt her muscles clench in a tantalizing rhythm. Knowing she was close, he grabbed her for a fierce kiss. He swallowed Sakura's scream as she climaxed. Her tight heat gripped his length as her inner muscles clenched hard on him, almost bringing him over the edge right along with her. But he wasn't done yet.

Little did he know, neither was she. Taking his hands from her waist, she placed them above his head.

"Keep them there," she said huskily as she stilled his pistoning hips with her weight. She then slowly turned her body around, still impaled on his length.

His eyes were wide as she started move on his length once more, her ass bouncing off of his hips with a slight jiggle.

He bit his lip. "Damn."

He was mesmerized as he watched her, her movements began to escalate in speed. Her hair swept back and forth, teasing his lower abdominal as she leaned her head back. He sat up with a groan at the movement. He moved her hair to the front and placed his hands on her hips to once again stop her movements.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but this patient is going to have to finish this," he said. He maneuvered her to her hands and knees at the head of the bed. In this position, he slid into her deeply. He began thrusting hard and fast, seeking the quickest way to gain satisfaction. It didn't take long; her hand came back and cupped the sensitive flesh of his sac. With one last hard thrust, his filled her in a flood. Two weeks of having no sex with his sexy girlfriend gave him copious amounts of cum to unload inside of her.

They both fell to the bed, panting.

"You, my dear cherry blossom, are no longer allowed to listen to Ciara while I'm on a mission," he murmured. "Unless, of course, you plan on singing a song for me."

"By whom?" she asked, turning toward her lover.

"Now, why would I tell you that?" He kissed her softly on the lips. "You'd better go. Shizune is not far and I was supposed to be release today."

Her eyes widened but, she smiled as she slid off the bed. She proceeded to put on her two discarded pieces of clothing. With a few rapid hand gestures, she disappeared.

Picking up his pants, he put them on and walked over to the door. He turned on the lights he unlocked the door just as Shizune walked in.

She smirked as she noticed the state he was in.

Raising an eyebrow at scratches that weren't on Kakashi the previous day, she said, "Here are your papers Kakashi. However, I'd like to say that I would really appreciate if you kept your extracurricular activities at home. Please do tell that to Sakura as well."

Kakashi didn't say anything as he grabbed the papers she held out to him. He walked over to his Icha Icha book and placed it in his back pocket. With a few rapid hand gestures, he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Shizune standing in the doorway.

"Taiki, can you please send someone to clean room 242?" she requested into the intercom next to the door.

"Yes, ma'am," came the response.

* * *

Thats it and that's all, please review! Like I said no flames please! Keep all the bad talk to your self, unless it constructive. Thank you very much!

**~Z~**


End file.
